


We Don't Have to Take Our Clothes Off (To Have a Good Time)

by booksaremyreality



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Cute, Enjolras in bike shorts, Fluff, Gen, Pole Dancing, could be read as romantic or just friends, dance, of the non sexual variety, okay im done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksaremyreality/pseuds/booksaremyreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um Enjolras dancing on a strip pole but in a non sexual way? I'm so bad at descriptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Have to Take Our Clothes Off (To Have a Good Time)

**Author's Note:**

> this idea has literally been sitting in my head for months and I finally had the time to write it down. 
> 
> The song Enjolras dances to is We Don't Have to Take Our Clothes Off (Whipped Cream Remix) by Ella Eyre which I highly recommend listening to while reading this.

Grantaire’s just putting the final touches on his latest commission when he hears the soft snick of a door being opened. It just shows his lack of self preservation that he doesn’t even flinch or look up, just puts his brush down by his messy oil stained paint palette. To be fair whoever it is must have a key so it has to be one of his friends.

“Whoever you are, I don’t have any money nor anything valuable so you might as well try the apartment next door.” The person snorts.

“When did you become so dramatic ‘Taire?” He knows immediately by the voice roughened by smoke that it’s Jehan who has decided to come for a visit.

“It’s not dramatic, merely practical and realistic.” Jehan circles around the couch, depositing themself in Grantaire’s lap and kissing his curly brown locks.

“Come out with me tonight.” Grantaire leans back, settling into the couch and wraps his arm around Jehan’s waist to balance them.

“Mm, where?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Do I get a hint?”

“Nope!” Popping their ‘p’ louder than bubble gum they jump up and pull Grantaire to stand. “Come on, you’re going to turn into a couch potato just sitting inside all the time.” Grantaire groans indignantly but allows Jehan to pull him out the door. Apparently wherever they’re headed is in walking distance because Jehan hasn’t bothered to bring their motorcycle. They take a couple turns and head into an area of town that Grantaire doesn’t know, it’s not sketchy just unfamiliar. They pass a small vintage looking ice cream parlor and two old bookstores.

Finally, five minutes after the second bookstore, they arrive at an unassuming looking building with the words Dance Studio sprawled across the top. Grantaire raises an eyebrow at Jehan who just smirks knowingly and makes his way inside. There’s nothing but a hallway leading to a set of stairs from which soft music is tinkling. He can’t place the song but the beat is light and playful. He can also hear the murmur of voices but too low for him to immediately recognize anyone. Grantaire follows Jehan down the slightly more sketchy staircase into what appeared to be the basement of the building.

When he gets down there a surprising number of his friends are also down there, Courfeyrac and Combeferre are talking in one corner of the room and Bossuet, Musichetta and Joly are there as well. They’re all wearing out of character active wear, tight tank tops and sweats or shorts. The floor is covered in what Grantaire thinks is called something like performance surface. There are a few poles spread out throughout the space and in the middle of the dance floor is Enjolras. Enjolras is wearing a large t-shirt that hangs off his shoulder and a pair of spandex bike shorts that reach to a few inches above his knee. Enjolras nods at Combeferre who turns up the volume on the stereo sitting in the corner.

Suddenly Enjolras is dance. Nothing too elaborate, just sweeping gestures and what looks like warming up. As the beat of the music speeds up and it gets to the chorus he takes a few steps back and runs, leaping onto the pole. Suddenly he’s swinging and arching and bending in ways that Grantaire didn’t think was possible. However as fast as it begins he jumps off the pole, beginning the second phrase of his dance that corresponds with the music which has leapt into the second verse. In this phrase the dance moves are much more elaborate, flying leaps and acrobatic feats that Grantaire didn’t know Enjolras was capable off. He eats up the space, moving forward until he’s only a few feet away from his friends who are clapping and smiling like this is a completely normal occurrence. The song is coming up on it’s second chorus which is even bouncier than the first, but Enjolras doesn’t go back onto the pole this time. Instead he slides his way in between Combeferre and Courfeyrac, who look perfectly at ease. With Combeferre at his back and Courfeyrac in front he begins to sway, grabbing them both so they’re all pressed together. Courf and Combeferre just go with it, swinging their hips to the beat along with Enjolras. Jehan wolf-whistles good naturedly and laughs.

After a few seconds Enjolras breaks away from the two and turns towards Grantaire, acknowledging his presence seemingly for the first time. He holds his hand out to Grantaire while stepping back and forth to the beat. Grantaire blushes and shakes his head, only for his friends to shout encouragingly for him to join them. Jehan somehow manages to get behind him and hip checks him into Enjolras who smiles brightly, pulling him further into the center of the room.

Now Grantaire doesn’t exactly have two left feet but he’s definitely not as good as Enjolras, but Enjolras either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care because he spins Grantaire around happily, turning Grantaire and dipping him jokingly. After Enjolras lets go, Grantaire manages to sneak his was back to the perimeter of the room and enjoys Enjolras ending to the dance, which is another phrase on the pole. The song is on the short side but Enjolras is still panting by the end, where he hangs rather comfortably from the pole. Grantaire can still feel the blush in his cheeks but he can’t help but smile as Enjolras climbs down and bows, long blond hair sticking to his face with sweat.

“Now, who wants to learn?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism welcome


End file.
